Sueños rotos
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Las líneas temporales son curiosas, la vida pasada es un total misterio cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo aquello que conociste muere sin poder hacer nada. Disbilief Papyrus tendría una amarga experiencia con su asesina.


Y ahí estaba el esqueleto, con lágrimas preciosas descendiendo de su cuenca como divinas cascadas y teniendo un fatal choque contra el azulejo marrón y amarillo. Papyrus con ira desenfundó un hueso gigantesco de su mano derecha, este emitía una luz anaranjada, por otra parte en su mano izquierda cargaba con una lanza aguamarina de deleitantes destellos blancos ante el fatídico escenario. La calavera, ahora agrietada en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, especialmente su rostro estaba enfadada, decepcionada y aprisionada al deseo de la venganza, matar al demonio que convirtió en cenizas a su amado hermano, aquél al que juró amor eterno y su amiga íntima de la húmeda Waterfall.

Chara estaba ahí, rabiosa, soltando carcajadas para después escupir un líquido negro al piso, dio el primer golpe, como era de esperarse Papyrus lo evadió, cuando el turno le fue cedido inmovilizó al ente malévolo, tomó su propio cuchillo y lo insertó en su garganta. Esas dulces palabras de amistad, cálidos abrazos y hermandad fueron azotadas por el velo de la muerte, Frisk desde el fondo luchaba, no quería perder su humanidad, cuando ella se había dado cuenta estaba en el pensamiento más profundo de un gemelo sádico y vil.

Cuando reinició, el blanco ser vestido de chaqueta azul y bufanda roja no olvidó, volvió a atacar en la sala del trono, manchando todo de sangre, no dejaba dar un suspiro a su nemesis, disfrutaba escucharla gritar, escucharlas gritar, no tenía remordimientos, estaba vacío de emociones y sentimientos.

—¡Detente! ¿Qué no ves el daño que me haces? ¿El mismo que le ocasionas a tu amiga Frisk? ¡Aquella con la que creaste recetas de spagetti en tu hogar! ¡La que fue a nadar en las claras aguas de Waterfall! ¿No recuerdas esa otra vida? —Gritó la niña, tomando la daga para incrustarla en su estómago varias veces —¡Sálvame de esta miseria! ¡Cobra venganza por la cantidad de polvo esparcido que creé!

Papyrus veía horrorizado como la niña se mutilaba a sí misma, perdiendo sus PH.

Llamó desde las profundidades del subsuelo a un Gaster Blaster, este desintegró al demonio inocente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió en aquella que juró nunca ser, un terrible asesino, un vengador cuyas manos... cuyas manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

Estaba sólo, sin amigos, familia, sin nadie a quién servir o dictar, su existencia colgaba de un hilo. Optó por suicidarse, con la lanza de su caída amiga atravesó su alma, se sentía bien, veía su físico transformarse en polvo, pequeños trozos blancos y brillantes, quería descansar de toda esa podredumbre, larga trayectoria siendo testigo de todo lo que amaba moría. Escuchaba con nitidez a Sans quien no paraba de llamarlo.

—¡PAPYRUS! —Gritó el esqueleto cruzado de brazos —¿Es que no escuchas? Nuestra amiga Frisk cumple años hoy y le prometiste Spaggtis con chocolate.

—Ow, oh Sans, estaba perdido, yo... necesito tomar un respiro —En contestación respondió, llendo a su habitación. Ahí ella lo esperaba.

—¿Suicidio? ¿Eres capaz de hacer todo eso? Cambiarlo todo... —Frisk interrogó.

—Monstruo..., los asesinaste, y lo recuerdo ¿Cuántas veces he muerto yo también? ¡Responde y deja de reírte!

—Muchas veces, incontables donde corto tu cabeza y la uso como trofeo.

—Todos lo sabrán, Sans conoce las líneas temporales —.

—¿Y? Van a creer que tú tienes mucha imaginación y Sans..., sólo pasa por una fuerte depresión como para tomarlo en cuenta, ¡Nadie aquí sabe que los voy a matar!

—No cuentes con ello, Alphys conectó cámaras digitales por todo el subsuelo, la gente vio quién eres, no pienses en reiniciar pues, con la Determinación de todos, hemos cargado tus puntos de guardado por uno donde mueres ¿Sabes cuál? ¡Exacto! ¡DONDE PAPYRUS TE HACE CENIZAS! Lárgate de aquí, no eres bienvenida —Sans entre risas dijo, ahora la niña estaba en serios problemas, Papyrus no se hizo de esperar y la mató, con un cuchillo de cocina atravesó su corazón y cayó muerta, nadie más haría que todo se tornara gris y mucho menos ocasionaría una gran cantidad de sueños rotos.


End file.
